dinosystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Condition
Body-Related Located at the lower right of the player screen, along with skills. Metabolism Metabolism is increased by regular eating and exercising but decreased by lack of either. Higher metabolisms allow the player’s body to adapt more quickly, according to their lifestyle, and increase ones agility. This comes at the expense of becoming less resilient and nutrient efficient. Body Muscle Body Muscle is increased from eating protein and exercising but decreased by lack of either. Increasing muscle allows the player to become stronger and resilient. However it also increases the player’s weight and decreases the player’s nutrient efficiency. Body Fat Body fat is increased by consuming more calories than needed and decreased by exercise. Increasing body fat provides more energy storage for lean times and allow player to survive without food for longer periods. However it comes at the expense of becoming heavier and slower. Strength Strength is an assessment of your overall condition. In addition to affecting damage output, strength plays a role in how efficient a player is at using most skills. Enviromental & Self Located at the lower left of the screen during survival mode. Sun Exposure Increases or decreases air temperature depending on what the sky is, from cloudy ( decreases ) to sunny ( increases ) Cloudy exists during rain, abit before, or after, it is more common spring/autumn. Sunny exists in very hot days, usually in early autumn or summer, in combination with the air temperature those days, it normally forces the player to seek shade to prevent overheating (+40ºC) Wind Exposure How exposed to the wind you are. Wind has direction and strength and is decreased based on where it comes from, example: Wind is at 30%, direction comes from behind a rock deposit, and you are standing near that rock deposit ( which is a -10% to wind % per rock deposit you are near ) Lots of Wind % makes fire spread in a certain direction, makes it harder to control, makes you more cold, and also as a fun visual effect, you can use leaves to dictate wind direction, because the wind takes any leaves not currently inside a firepit. Wetness How wet you are. Is increased by sweating, walking in water, and being in rain. Decreased by shade ( being under a tree, -50% ) and temperature. Wetness is really important because it dictates how easily you can light fires. Wetness 50% or above prevents the player from even trying to light a fire. It also slightly decreases your temperature ( to a maximum of -4ºC ) Insulation Protection from the elements. Can be increased by being below a tree ( wetness, and sun exposure ), and by being close to a rock ( wind ). By hovering over its image you can see your cover %, insulation ( wind ) and cover ( rain ). Muscle Soreness Muscle Soreness is a very special resource. Balancing muscle soreness with good eating and sleeping habits builds body muscle, which also increases strength. Temperature Temperature is... temperature. It has the base air temperature, which fluctuates between seasons ( hotter around summer, cooler around winter ). Very high temperature ( +40ºC ) and very low temperature ( -0ºC ) will cause health damage. Something to note, high temperatures and moist environments will increase decay rate. Colder temperatures help preserve food and, if cold enough, wild freeze carcasses completely. Meat from frozen carcasses cannot be harvested by hand and tools take longer than normal. Health The higher it is, the larger your maximum strength is. Low health also drastically lowers your strength. A red drop to the right of this bar means you are bleeding, and indicates the severity of the injury. A bleeding percentage of 40% or more can eventually lead to death even with high health. Stamina Your total energy. High stamina promotes muscle growth while very low stamina (less than 25%) will see the player begin to fade. The effect of the player trying to stay awake with low stamina is distracting and may cause dangerous situations to turn deadly. If stamina reaches zero, the player will pass out and leave him/herself completely vulnerable to the environment as well as any predators in the area. Calories Food bar. There are 2 resources at play here. The green one, which is your Kcal ( kilocalories ) and is your general game food bar. There is also the protein bar, brown, which is increased by high-nutrient foods like cooked meat and eggs. Large amounts of food intake and a small amount of muscle soreness will lead to the growth of body fat, which can be useful in preparation for and during the winter. High amounts of proteins combined with medium muscle soreness and good sleep leads to increased body muscle. Hydration Water. Easily accessible from ponds but not from the sea due to the high salt concentration. Keeping well hydrated can be easy during most seasons with the exception of the summer. During the summer, ponds dry up as all animals drink more and more, including yourself. Beware of animal migration looking for new sources of water. Stomach Fullness How much your stomach is filled. Unlike other games where you eat at your leisure and your stomach doesn't get magically filled, in this game your stomach has a limit for both liquids and solids. If the stomach gets too full you won't be able to eat or to drink anymore. Being completely weighed down by a full stomach prevents the player from sprinting as well.